McFly  Drifting Apart
by madbuff
Summary: As dougie turns 18, the rest of the band  danny, tom and harry  notice a change in the young boys behaviour. Will they realise the truth behind the young boys past, and will Dougie admit the pain he's been suffering since he started the band... NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

They sat round the table, no one daring to say anything. The tension between the boys was apparent to anyone who entered the room. Yet the reason for this tension was not. Dougie, the youngest member of the bad aged only 18, fiddled with his hair uncomfortably, whilst Tom, the eldest aged 20, watched him intently.

For a while now the other boys, Harry (20), Danny (20) and Tom, had all noticed something different in the younger boy, Dougie. The sandy haired bassist had died his hair black, started going out later in the evenings and often wouldn't come back till the next morning after a night out. Across the room, Tom, Danny and Harrys long term girlfriends Giovanna, Georgia and Izzy, watched the four boys. They too had seen a change in Dougie. He hadn't been himself for a while now but nobody really knew why.

After what had felt like hours, Tom finally spoke up, "Look, we have to talk about this at somepoint..." he began but was soon interrupted by Dougie.

"I don't see what here is to talk about" he said, looking up at Tom harshly, but still with the innocence he had always possessed.

"We need to talk about you Doug, about you going out and getting wasted every weekend. About you sleeping with a new girl every other day. Your pulling away from us, and if we don't sought this out soon, it may be too late..."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MCFLY... Please review and give me suggestions!**

"Happy Birthday To Dougie! Happy Birthday To You!" the guests chorused. Dougie smiled sheepishly, trying to hiding his uncomfortable feelings. He had never liked birthdays. He didn't like the attention. He blew out his candles, and laughed as he saw Danny eyeing up his cake. As Dougie looked around the room, he spotted a tall blonde stood in the corner. He walked over when he recognized the tall blonde, it was Tommy, from his old band Ataiz. It had been nearly a three years since Dougie had last seen Tommy, so he wasn't sure what he was doing at the party.

"Hey Mate!" Tommy spoke as Dougie came towards him, "Happy Birthday!". Dougie smiled and embraced Tommy in a tight hug. Letting go, he pulled away and asked "Hows life been for you then?"."Sorry, can't here you very well, lets go outside and talk" Tommy replied, leading the young bass player out the room.

As they stood outside in the cold chilly winter air, Tommy lit up a cigarette. "Want one?" he asked dougie. Dougie just shook his head in reply, not sure what to say. "Ever tried one?" Tommy spoke again, he lit another cigarette and passed it over to Dougie, Dougie inhaled deeply and felt the tobacco smoke scratch against his cold lungs. He breathed out, and the smoke filled the air, wafting through Dougie's jet black hair. "Like it?" Tommy asked agin, "Yeh, feels nice" Dougie replied whilst taking another drag on the cigarette. Tommy handed the pack to Dougie, "To get you started, so that your friends don't see you buying any," he spoke whilst exhaling. The boys stood in silence for a moment, neither quite sure what to say. Dougie looked at Tommy and was about to ask how the others from the band were, when Tommy spoke once more.

"Heard anything from your dad recently?" he asked, concerned for the young boy. Tommy knew that Dougie's dad had abandoned him, but they had never really spoken about it. "No not really, he hasn't said anything to any of us." Dougie spoke, looking down at his feet. It had been nearly three years since his dad had left, and he was still a bit shaken about it. He still had nightmares about his dad beating him, and how he just left with no warning. Tommy sensed the awkwardness of the conversation, so asked how McFly's new album was coming along. "Its going well from what I hear, I don't really do much of the writing to be honest, My songs just aren't really the bands style," his voice trailing off towards the end.

"Look, i was given this letter by this guy the a couple of months ago, and he told me to give it too you tonight. his said that you weren't to tell anyone what its about or who its from, and he said that there will be more coming in the post," Tommy passed the envelope over to Dougie, and just as Dougie was about to open it, the back door swung open. Danny, Tom and Harry stumbled through the door laughing and clutching their girlfriends hands. Dougie quickly flicked his fag butt and stuffed the letter hastily into his pocket, he turned to say bye to Tommy, but soon noticed he had gone. Dougie began to walk toward his three band mates, smiling at how ridiculous they looked. As he walked over, Danny began to cough.

"Mate, you stink of smoke!" he spoke, his strong Bolten accent piercing throughout the otherwise quiet all looked over at Dougie, who just stood and looked at his band mates. "I wasn't smoking. I was just talking to Tommy, from School, he was smoking but I wasn't" he lied. This was the first time he had ever lied to his bandmates, and he wasn't sure if he like it or not. They others just smiled and nodded in agreement. Dougie smiled and internally, sighed with relief that they had believed them.

As they walked towards the taxi, the other three boys sat with their girlfriends on their laps. Dougie watched, jealous of his friends that had all managed to find loving girlfriends, whereas the longest relationship Dougie had ever been in had only lasted 4 months. As they all talked about how great the evening had been, Dougie just sat in silence. He had never really like birthdays.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Review! I promise there will be drama in the next chapter...Bare with me! This is my first fan fiction and i'm not sure what to write, so suggestions are appreciated!**

The next morning Dougie woke up with a pounding headache. He looked around the room and saw the other three boys lying in their beds with their girlfriends. He hated it. He hated be alone. He hated the others having girlfriends. He hated how he just couldn't find the girl who loved him for just Dougie.

Dougie tried to think of ways to ease his stress. He thought he'd go for a walk. He pulled his jacket over his shoulder and dug his hands in his pockets. He felt the shape of a box, and remembered that Tommy had given him a box of cigarettes the night before. Dougie looked around the room for something to light them with, but to no luck. He stepped outside the hotel and headed for the local newsagent just across the street. He stopped just outside the door. He knew that if bought a lighter he would have to smoke the whole pack, and if he did that he may as well start smoking altogether, but he remembered how the boys had reacted when they found out the Harry had tried smoking. He'd only inhaled one drag, but it still had sent Tom off on a rage.

"Stuff it," Dougie thought. He stepped inside the store, only to be confronted by a wall of cigarette packets. He walked up to the till, and picked up a lighter. "A box of Marlboro's too please" he said. The man behind the counter grabbed a box of 50 cigarettes and scanned them thought the till. Dougie quickly paid the man and then rushed out of the shop. As he stepped outside he lit his cigarette. Inhaling he thought of all his jealousy of the other boys. But, as he exhaled, he felt them all float away. By the end of his walk he had already finished the box Tommy had given him the night before, but decided not to begin the next packet.

As he was about to enter the hotel, he remembered the letter tat he had been told to read. He pulled it out of pocket and flicked the butt of his cigarette to the side. His cold hands fumbled at the sea of the envelope and he opened the letter up. As he read he couldn't believe what he was reading, but couldn't look away. He felt his eyes swell with tears and he continued to read.

_"To Dougie,_

_ So you decided to open the letter. Good choice. I hope you kept those cigarettes Tommy gave you last night. You may need them after reading this. At least I hope you will. I like to know that I've made you suffer, Like I used to when you were younger. That was rather easy then, you were always rather weak, probably still are today. __Anyway, I wrote this letter so that I could get to know you agin. I'm thinking of going to a café next to hyde park today. I thinks it called the Blue Tea Rooms. I'll be there at around 12. I really hope to see you there, for your sake. Don't be late. _

_Dad."_

Dougie looked up from the letter, looking at the people around him. Was he watching? Was he watching Dougie read the letter. After a few minutes dougie sunk to the ground, unable to hold back the tears. He slumped his cold hands around his face and began to sob. After three years of not hearing anything, his dad had just popped back into his life, and already Dougie felt that there were bad things to come. Dougie leaned back against the wall, trying desperately to calm himself down. He looked down to his jean pocket, and saw the lighter poking out. He knew that the cigarette would help, but he didn't want to give in to the craving. His dad obviously wanted Dougie to smoke, but he didn't know why. Tears started to fall from his eyes again, but Dougie just let them. He couldn't hold back the pain any longer. Dougie had always tried to hide any sort of sadness that has dad had laid upon him. But this just brought it all back up. He let himself sink down into his knees and he slowly sobbed himself to sleep.

As the other boys lay up in the hotel room, nobody noticed that Dougie was gone. Izzy looked across at the clock: 9am. The boys had an interview today at 11, and so she thought it was time to wake them up. She woke the boys, Georgia and Giovanna up, and they headed into the living area for breakfast. Izzy walked across to Dougie's bed. He wasn't there. His phone was still there though, so she thought he must be in the bathroom. Dougie never went anywhere without his phone. She walked into the living room and sat down besides Harry.

"Has anyone seen Dougie?" she asked, worried that the he boy hadn't turned up for breakfast. They all looked around at each other. No one had noticed that he wasn't there, he was quite quiet and shy sometimes. "His shoes and jacket are gone, maybe he's gone out for a coffee?" Tom suggested. The others nodded their head and continued to eat their breakfast.

They went to leave the hotel at 9:30, and still no one had seen Dougie. As they stepped outside the hotel, they saw a small skinny man crouched up against a wall. "Dougie..." Harry whispered when he noticed the man. The others all stared at the boy, not quite sure what to do. The boy rose up and began to walk towards his friends, keeping his head down all the while.

"I can't do the interview today," he mumbled through his tears, trying not to break down in to his friends arms. He turned to walk away, but was stopped by a hand pulling on his shoulder. He turned around looking at Harry directly in the eyes. Harry saw his puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. He'd been crying hard. Dougie hadn't cried for a long time, and even when he did, it would only be about something rally bad. Harry was shocked at the sight. Once he realized that he had been staring, he took a long breath out and whispered "Alright mate, take the day off." He patted Dougie on the shoulder, and watched as he walked down the road. When he was out of sight, Harry turned to his bandmates, who had stood silently either side of Harry throughout the conversation. They exchanged worried glances before heading for the car to join their girlfriends. No one spoke for the whole journey to the radio station. They all thought about Dougie. No one knew what had happened. But they all had a feeling that things were going to get worse...


	4. Chapter 4

As Dougie walked down the path, his thoughts drifted to his friends. He felt guilty for just leaving them today. He felt guilty for lying to them, and about keeping secrets from them. But the guilt didn't last long. His thoughts soon drifted again, but this time no guilt, just anger. Anger that his friends had just left him, that they didn't offer to help him. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it. Inhaling deeply, feeling the smoke scratching his lungs once again. He looked at his watch, 11:50. Had he really been walking for over 2 hours?

He looked at the piece of paper in his hands.

12 o'clock. The Blue Tea Rooms.

He began to walk towards the café, which he could just about see in the distance. As he walked towards the café he saw a tall man, with sandy hair and piercing blue eyes. He recognized his face immediately.

"Dad..." Dougie whispered under his breath. He continued to walk until he was stood in front of the tall man. He cleared his throat, to grab the attention of his father. As his father turned, their eyes locked. The last time Dougie had seen his dad, he ended up with a cracked rib and a plastering of bruises. After a while of staring, a small smile crept onto Dougie's dad (whose name was Paul) face. "Come with me," he spoke.

His voice was harsh and rough, the complete opposite to Dougie's. Dougie just followed, too scared to ask where they were going. He followed him as they walked for what seemed like an eternity, until they stopped at a tall block of flats. Dougie followed his father up the steps and into a small, cramped apartment.

"Sit down" his father said slowly, almost like a threat to Dougie. But Dougie was too shocked to respond and just stood looking into his fathers eyes.

"SIT DOWN" he shouted this time. Dougie saw his fist flying towards him, as it connected with his face, he remembered the familiar sting that came with his Dad's punches. Dougie clutched his face, feeling his warm blood trickle down his hand. Another punch connected with his face, and then another with his stomach. Dougie reached out in a desperate attempt to defend himself from the punching, but as he did so, he felt the bones in his hand crunching as the force of the fist. Suddenly everything went black.

When Dougie awoke, he was in a car parked outside his North London flat.

"Ring your friends," a voice from behind said.

Dougie twisted round, wincing from the pain this caused him, to see his dad. He remembered it all now. The punching. The fight. The pain. His dad handed Dougie a phone, and Dougie dialed the first number that came into his head. As the phone rang, Dougie's dad spoke again, "Tell them that your in your flat, and okay. Tell them you just want to be alone."

They waited in silence for the phone to be answered.

"_**Hello?"**_ Tom's voice cracked through the phone.

"Oh Hey Tom, it's me, Dougie" Dougie whispered, each word hurting his battered face.

He heard mumbling in the background, followed by a loud sign of relief. _**"Dougie! Where have you been? We've tried to ring you countless times over the last day! Why didn't you answer our calls! Whats wrong with you!" **_Tom stopped when he could Dougie crying down the other end of the line. _**"Oh, Doug. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you..." **_his voice trailed off as he was interrupted by Dougie.

"It's okay Tom, I get it," dougie muttered. He continued after he heard Tom mumbling a kind of apology. "Look, I'm in my flat. I'm okay and I don't want you to worry. I just want to be alone at the moment..."

"_**If thats what you want Doug, that's don't forget that we're here for you if you need to talk to anyone. Oh! Don't forget we have a signing tomorrow. Do you wants us to pick you up from your house or shall we come to you?" **_

Signing? What signing, Dougie looked down at his swollen hand. There was no way he could write with it. Dougie fell silent for a few moments before looking up to his dad. He was smiling at Dougie, as if he had planned all of this.

"_**Doug? Doug you still there?"**_ Tom spoke from the phone, interrupting Dougie's thoughts.

"Uh yeh, sorry. Can you pick me up at mine..." Dougie thought for a moment. Should he tell them that he couldn't write. No. That would just worry them. "I'll see you then" Dougie finished. He waited for Tom to say goodbye before he hung up the phone.

As he hung up the phone, he felt the door next to him open, and he was suddenly being jerked up and out of the car. As dougie was dragged across the cold ground, he could smell the sweet smell of tobacco. He breathed in deeply, inhaling as much as the smoke that filled the air around him as possible. He coughed slightly, causing his dad to laugh as they approached the door of the flat.

"Like the smell of smoke then?" he asked. Dougie just nodded again. Suddenly he felt his head crashing into the wall behind him. "ANSWER ME PROPERLY" his dad bellowed into his face.

Dougie didn't know what to say. He knew that the answer was yes, but he was to afraid to admit it. Instead he just muttered the word maybe, before picking himself upright again.

They both fell silent for a moment, until Dougie's dad kicked Dougie's front door open. Dougie was flung harshly onto the couch, and remained there in silence as his dad explained some rules to him.

"So I'm going to go now. But before I go, you promise me that you won't tell a sole about any of this. Just ignore those stupid bandmates of yours whatever their names all pretty useless anyway, especially you, with that silly little bass of yours. You might as well quit, before they kick you out. That way you'll have a bit of dignity left in you." Dougie's dad laughed, and when he broke from his laughter, he looked up to see his son, lying broken on the sofa crying.

"Awww, have I made the little baby cry? Did I hurt his feelings? " he mocked. "I'm sorry... I thought that you knew you were worthless" he breathed into Dougie's face, hissing the last word.

He kicked his son one last time in the stomach, before leaving the apartment.

"I'll be round tomorrow evening!" he shouted, slamming the door. Echoes filled the air and as Dougie breathed, he couldn't shake his dad's thoughts out of his head. He gently lifted himself from the sofa, and walked out into his garden. He pulled a cigarette out of the packet and lit it. The heat of the flame irritated his cuts, but the relief he knew it would bring him outweighed the pain.

Inhaling deeply, he took the last drag on his cigarette. He clambered back into the apartment before laying himself on the bed. The silence caused him to think of his dad again. He didn't realize he was crying, until a small puddle of blood stained tears appeared on the pillow next to him. He laid down, facing the ceiling. Slowly he fell to sleep, but his mind did not rest. He just lay, looking up at the ceiling all night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's short. Not sure what to right about... DISCLAIMER: I don't own McFly.**

**Please review and send in suggestions! Also thank you too Orange-Peel-Pixie and others for your lovely reviews. They are REALLY appreciated. **

**Also sorry it took a while to upload... Yesterday was my birthday so I took a day off :)**

9am. His alarm bleeped loudly, and Dougie clumsily flung his pillow at it to try and stop it. He lay for 5 minutes, hoping that the alarm would just stop. But he was wasting his time. He shuffled out of his bed, walked down to the kitchen and made himself some toast. Toast seemed extremely difficult with only one hand, but after much scrambling and swearing, he sat down at the table and ate.

The silence in the room was broken only but the crunching of the toast. Dougie stared out of the window. He thought about what his dad had said to him. Useless. The word rang through his head. Useless.

Finishing his toast, Dougie went back up to his room to change. As he did, he winced as his t-shirt scraped against the grazed skin on his stomach. He pulled his shorts on over his legs. They just covered his bruises, but one graze was still visible.

A few minutes later, he heard the sound of his doorbell. He opened the door to find Tom smiling at him. Dougie looked up at Tom, and they locked into each others eyes. It was only broken as Tom let out a gasp at the sight of his friends face.

Toms POV

I looked up at him.

I couldn't help but gasp.

His face was bruised all other. He had a startling dark black eye around his right eye. His lip was split in countless places and there was a large open cut on his chin. I looked up at his forehead. Three large cuts grazed across his once perfect skin.

I looked into his eyes. They were usually a piercing blue, that could melt any girls heart in an instant. However they were different today. They were red and bloodshot, full of pain, anger and confusion. He looked down at the ground again, and I noticed the cuts on his leg. I nodded towards the car. I watched him lock his door and he began to walk to the car, head held low.

As a climbed in, I whispered to the others "Don't say anything."

"Anything about what?" Danny asked, confused at what he was not to talk about.

"About..." I was interrupted by Dougie, who had just climbed into the backseat. The others looked at him, stunned like I had been at what they were looking at.

"What happened to your face?" Danny blurted out, interrupting the silence.

"That. Don't say anything about that" I mumbled under my breath.

I looked over to Dougie, who was shifting around in his chair, something he did when he wasn't comfortable talking.

"Nothing..." he replied, turning his attention to his seat belt.

"Dougie I've known you for three years now, I can tell when something is wrong." Danny said again.

"NOTHINGS WRONG!"

We all fell silent. Quiet, shy, innocent Dougs never shouted at people, he didn't like to shout or argue. No-one really knew quite what to say, and we all just sat in silence for a few moments,

"Dougs, I'm sorry mate" Danny whispered. Dougie didn't say anything he just nodded in agreement and turned his attention to his phone. I began to drive. It seemed like an eternity, but eventually we arrived at the venue.

Danny's POV

As we pulled up at the venue, Dougie jumped straight out the car and headed into the building. I turned around to face the others and we all exchanged worried glance.

"What happened?" I asked Tom. Dougie never got into fights, and although grumpy at times, he wouldn't shout unless something was really bothering him.

"I don't know. When i opened the door he looked normal, but when he looked up, I could see all the cuts... I was too afraid to ask," Tom replied, letting out a long sigh.

"I think we should ask him," Harry began, but was interrupted by Dougie coming back into the car.

"Forgot my phone," he muttered. I turned around to pick it up from the back seat, where Dougie had sat silently on his own throughout the whole journey. When I looked at the seat, I saw it. A cigarette. I looked back at Dougie who was holding his hand out for the phone. Quickly I scooped up the phone and the cigarette, stuffing the cigarette into my pocket, and placing the phone into Dougie's hand.

Dougie turned to walk back into the building, and we all followed in silence. I wasn't sure if I should tell them. Tom would go mental if he found out, and harry would lecture him about how young he is and how unhealthy it was. Deciding not to tell the, I followed the boys in. Just before I walked in, I felt Georgia grabbing my hand.

"He'll be alright. You know that," she whispered into my ear.

"I know, it's just he's so young, I worry about him..." I began, blinking back the tears.

As the door in front opened, I was greeted by a large cheer. I kissed Georgia before heading towards the desk at the front with the other boys. I sat down and grabbed my pen, ready to embrace the long hours of signing ahead...

As the fans began to stream in, the boys started chatting. As they came over, they all gasped at the state of Dougie's face. But after the uncial shock, they would begin chatting away and asking for signatures.

Harry who was sat next to Dougie, could see that Dougie was struggling to write. Every now and then he would here a wince of pain. He decided not to ask in front of the fans, as he didn't want to upset Doug in front of them all.

As the boys walked into the room at the back of the shop for a tea break, Harry noticed Dougie rubbing his right hand. Elbowing Tom and Danny in the side, he tilted his head toward Dougie, they both nodded.

"I noticed that earlier..." Tom whispered.

"Yeh, I think we should ask him," Danny replied, still thinking about the cigarette.

"Ask him what?" Dougie spoke from behind them. The boys all muttered, not quite sure what to say. "What?' Dougie said again.

"Umm..." Tom began, taking control of the situation, "Whats wrong with your hand? you seemed to be writing funny earlier..." Tom finished, relieved to have asked.

"Nothing, nothings wrong..." Dougie mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"Yes there is Doug, you keep rubbing it and I could hear you wincing as you were writing earlier."

"There's nothing!"Dougie spoke a little louder this time.

"Bull sh*t" Harry said, frustrated that his friend was lying to him. Grabbing Dougie's arm he pulled up his sleeve, as he did so, he saw Dougie's eyes swell with tears.

"Doug? What happened" Tom asked. He was shocked at the state of Dougie's hand. It was swollen, nearly twice as big as its usual size, all over, and covered in black and blue bruises. Tiny shards of glass were wedged into his palm, with dried blood tricking down from them.

"I feel over..." dougie said, trying to sound as confident as he could.

"No you didn't Doug, you can't do THAT to your hand just by falling over" harry retorted, still angry at his friends lying.

"Whats It Matter to you anyway! It's none of your bloody business how it happened!: Dougie said, his voice rising louder. "I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back in ten" he finished, storming out the door.

The other three boys looked at each other, not sure how to respond. Danny decided to follow Dougie, and so without saying a word, he left the room.

As Dougie walked into the local park, danny kept far enough away that he couldn't be seen, but close enough that he could still see Dougie. After a while, he noticed Dougie digging around in his pocket for something. A minute or so later, a large cloud of smoke wafted from Dougie's mouth.

"DOUGIE!" Danny shouted, not aware of what he was doing.

Dougie spun round quickly, looking at a fuming Danny running towards him.

"Shit," he mumbled under is breath. Danny reached him and stared at Dougie in the eyes.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Innocent little Dougie was stood right in front of him, smoking. He grabbed the cigarette from Dougie's hand, and threw it too the floor. Dougie retorted by punching Danny In the face. They both stopped for a minute, and just stared at each other.

"I'm sorry," Dougie mumbled, looking at the mark he had left on Danny's face.

"Save it!" Danny snapped back at him. He grabbed Dougie's good hand, and pulled him back towards the dressing room. It was time to confront Dougie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry It's Late, Writers Block! Review and send suggestions please! THANK YOU! 3**

Toms POV

I was sat on my phone, playing Temple Run, when I could hear shouting coming from outside. Gi, Georgia, Izzy and Harry had all noticed it too. I sat up and looked out of the window. Danny was marching across the road, with Dougie trailing behind they entered the room, we all sat in silence watching the two best friends fighting, as if they were sworn enemies.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" Danny screamed.

"I THINK IT WAS PRETTY OBVIOUS!" Dougie replied.

"DON'T BOTHER TRYING TO BE FUNNY WITH ME. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TOO YOURSELF! DON'T YOU GET HOW THIS COULD AFFECT THE BAND!"

"I KNOW THAT! IT'S JUST I NEEDED IT."

"WHY? WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU NEED TO DO THAT!"

Dougie looked down at the ground, not able to reply.

"WHY?" Danny shouted again.

We all sat in silence, looking at Dougie, waiting for an answer.

"I've been under a lot of stress lately..." Dougie began, but was soon interrupted by Danny.

"What kind of stress have you got, your own 18 for goodness sake!"

"With the band, and the tour..." Dougie replied, "And family."

We all looked at each other. Family problems were not a good thing with Dougie. Dougie would rarely let things get to him, and his family rarely had problems. However, when they did, they usually revolved around Dougie's father.

"What do you mean family?" Gi asked, putting her hands on Dougie's shoulder. He had tears in his eyes now and was shaking slightly. Embracing him in a quick hug, Gi led him to the sofa by the window. He sat silently looking down into his hands. Tears were trickling down his face, landing softly in his lap.

"Dougie..." Harry said, sitting next to him, also putting an arm around his shoulder. Dougie muttered something under his breath. "Speak up Doug's," Harry replied smiling at his broken friend. "My dad... He, he came to my flat yesterday and..."

"Is he the one that did this to you!" I shouted, unaware that I had knocked over my water in the process. Dougie just nodded his head. He was shaking violently now, trying hard to hold back his sobs of pain.

Nobody knew what to say. We all knew about his dad. How he had beaten Dougie as a kid and abandoned his family. But none of us ever expected this.

"Dougie, how long has he been in contact with you?" Izzy asked, trying to control the situation.

"He sent me a letter about 3 days ago... But I only opened it yesterday..."

"Is that why you were crying, outside the hotel?" I asked, remembering how much of a state he had been in that morning.

"Yeh, I opened it then. That's when I met him, at the café that lunch time...He took me to his flat to talk things over..."

"But that doesn't explain... you know," I nodded towards his hands. He looked down at the floor, shuffling his feet around. "It's ok Doug, you know we just want to help you..." I tried to reassure him.

"He, he lead me to his flat, and he asked me to sit down. But I didn't know what to do, and he asked me again, but... I just stood there. That's when he started to hit me...he knocked me clean out, and when I woke up, I was back at my flat..."

"Then you rang me..." I whispered. I had thought I heard someone muttering things to him in the background, but I presumed it was just the echo.

"Yeah... He left me at my flat then, but told me not to tell anyone, and that he's going to be coming back... Tonight." We all looked at him. How could anyone do this to Dougie. Dougie would never hurt a fly. Never say a bad word about anyone. He didn't deserve this.

"Why didn't you tell us about the letter Doug? We could have helped you?" Danny asked.

"I don't know... I just... I was scared... I was just stressed out I guess..." Dougie replied quietly.

"If you were stressed out Doug, you could have come to us, you didn't have to turn to cigarettes," Danny muttered. I looked over to Harry. He looked as if he had just been shot in the head. Every in the room fell silent. We all looked at Dougie. He looked at us all, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT DOUGIE!" Harry shouted. I looked at Danny, who obviously regretted even mentioning it now.

"I'm sorry..." Dougie began.

"DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOUR DOING TO YOURSELF!"

"Please don't shout Harry"

"I'M ALOUD TO F*CKING SHOUT IF I WANNA. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS, TO YOURSELF, TO THE BAND!" Harry Screamed at Dougie. Dougie was shaking, tears pouring from his eyes. He got up to leave the room. Just as he was about to leave, I pulled him back in.

"Look Doug, I'm not exactly happy that your smoking, but you need to realize that we are hear for you, no matter what. If ANYTHING ever happens again, you come straight to us. promise me Doug, promise me that you will do that." Just as Dougie was about to answer, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he spoke into the phone.

"_Hello Son."_ A cold voice spoke through the phone. Tears sprung into Dougie's eyes.

"H-Hi Dad," He stuttered through his tears. We all gasped, I took the phone from Dougie's hand and put it on loudspeaker.

"_Hello boy. I just rang to let you know that I won't be coming over tonight. In fact, I won't be coming back at all. I really can't be bothered to be wasting my time on my pathetic excuse of a son anymore. It's not quite as fun as it used to be."_

"Okay..." Dougie answered, slightly confused.

"_You sound disappointed, did you want me to come over?" _he asked, laughing a bitter laugh.

"No-no no. I was just a bit confused..."

"_Still stupid as ever then. You really haven't changed have you. Still weak, still stupid, still ugly and frankly, talentless. I'm going now. This is probably the last time you ever going to hear from me, so I just want you to know,"_ he paused, laughing a little in between, _"I never loved you."_

The line went dead. Those last words cut though us all like a steel knife.

"I know." Dougie spoke softly throw his tears. I grabbed Dougie and pulled him into a tight hug. Soon the others all joined in. After a few minutes later, Danny spoke up.

"Right. We're going out tonight. I thinks it's about time we got piss drunk again, and this is the perfect reason."

We all looked at him, and then to Dougie. I elbowed him in the smile, and watched as a small smile crept across his face. We all laughed. We knew it was going to be a good night.

Although we didn't know what was too come after...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry it took so long! please stay with me,it will get better soon! TRUST ME! me friend has written an AMAZING chapter which will either be no,8 or 9, not sure yet! Please review and subscribe! THANK YOU!**

Toms POV

We entered the club, practically carrying Dougie in. After we finished the signing, it was obvious that he was still upset, although he insisted he was fine, and just wanted to be alone. However Danny was having none of it, dragging us all out on a night out.

The table soon filled with empty glasses, and soon enough Dougie, Danny, Harry and me were all wasted off of our heads. The girls weren't drunk though, as someone had to drive us home. As the night drew to a close, we stepped outside the club. As we began to walk back to my house, where we decided to all stay for the night seeing as it was the biggest, Dougie seemed a bit fidgety. Apparently I wasn't the only one that had noticed, as Izzy turned around to talk to him.

"You all right Doug?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh yeah... I was just... Um never mind," I could see he was fumbling with something in his pocket. I looked closely and could just make out a packet of cigarettes sticking out of his pocket.

"Just do it." I sighed, I wasn't really happy with smoking, but it was Dougie's choice.

"He looked up at me in confusion, probably expecting some kind of rant. "A-are you sure?" He asked, looking directly into my eyes, something he only did if he was feeling guilty about something. I nodded my head slowly. We all stopped to look at Dougie.

He flicked the packet of cigarettes open and pulled one out, popping it between his lips. He pulled a lighter out from his pocket, and lit the cigarette. He inhaled deeply, then slowly exhaled, a large cloud of smoke floating from his mouth into the air.

All the tension that was in his body seemed to just disappear. His eyes relaxed and he let out a gentle sigh of relief. Although I didn't want to admit it, it was clear that the cigarette was helping him. Yet it was having the complete opposite effect on Harry and Danny. As we all turned to continue walking back, Harry stayed still, looking at Dougie.

Dougie was like Harry's younger brother, and there was nothing he wouldn't do for Doug's. Seeing him hurt himself like this was making him angry. Dougie seemed to notice this too, and stopped when he sensed Harry's stare.

Dougies POV

I looked up from my cigarette to see Harry. His eyes were locked on me, filled with disappointment, sadness, but also anger, and a lot of it. I didn't know what to do, and just stood there. The others soon noticed, and watched me and Harry intently.

I went to take another drag from my cigarette, when I saw Harry's clenched fist connect with my face. I fell to the ground, feeling the warm blood fall from my face once again.

"Sh*t. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me!" I could hear Harry crying beside me.

"Doug's? Doug's you okay?" Tom whispered to me.

"Do you want us to call an ambulance?" I heard Danny ask. But I couldn't respond. Instead I could feel my hole body seizing up. My eye's glazed other.

"Hey Doug! Stay with us mate!" Tom called. I couldn't control anything. My body began to shake violently. I could feel myself banging against the cold pavement, pain shooting through my body with each movement.

I could hear the others cursing, trying to figure out what to do. I heard sirens in the background. Suddenly I was being lifted into the air. I felt a soft, cushioned surface underneath me. I jolted forward as the vehicle (which I presumed to be an ambulance) began to move.

I rolled my head to the side. I women was stood over me, a needle in her hand, i saw the number press into my hand, then everything faded. I was alone. In an empty space. The pain had stopped. I was finally free...


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been a while, writers block. Only a short chapter, sorry. Promise to get better in next one! Please keep reading and review! Thank You! Xxxx**

Bleep... Bleep... Bleep...

The steady beat of the monitor rang through the clean hospital air. Danny, Georgia, Harry, Izzy, Tom, and Gi were all gathered in the hospital room, surrounding the bed. No one knew quite what to say. They never thought that they would all be in a hospital, watching their youngest band member struggle in pain. After 6hours of silently watching and waiting for Dougie to wake up, a doctor finally walked through the door, ready to deliver the news on their friend.

"Good Morning, is this everyone?" he asked, scanning the room full of people. Harry nodded, not wanting to speak, as the guilt he felt from what he had done seemed to have consumed his voice.

"Good, well I have the results from the test here, and well they're not as bad as we thought. There's no serious reason why he suffered a seizure, and we believe that it was just a one time occurrence. The bruises and cuts will heel, and you can take him home once he wakes up," he spoke softly, trying to comfort the group of teens. Just as Tom was about to thank the doctor, there was a loud groan from the bed. They all looked round to see Dougie looking up, confused of where he was.

"Alright mate?" Danny asked, smiling at the young teen.

"Ummm... Yeah I guess? Where am I?" he replied, unsure of his surroundings. No one new what to say, as Dougie was afraid of hospitals, and they new he would freak if he found out he was in one.

But it seemed they didn't have too, as Dougie soon found out where he was. He looked around, confused eyes darting around the room as he panicked. Tom soon leapt to his side and tried to comfort the boy, whose eyes were full of tears.

"Dude Chill," he whispered.

"I wanna go home. I wanna go home NOW!" dougie shouted, struggling out of the bed.

"Don't worry, we're taking you home now, it's fine, doc says your clear to go."

"Good!" Dougie replied, slumping back on the bed. They all fell silent for a few moments, until Harry's gentle whimpering stirred it.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Doug!" He spoke through his tears. Although Dougie was angry with Harry, he couldn't hold a grudge against his best friend.

"Its ok Haz, you were drunk, you didn't know what you were doing," Dougie replied, pulling the older boy into a hug. Dougie felt the other boys joining in, hugging each other tightly in their hug. They only stopped when Doug decided that he wanted to get out of the hospital ASAP! They gathered up the bags, and left the hospital.

They silently drove back to their house, until they were around 5 minutes from the street they all lived on.

"Doug, Do you wanna come stay round ours tonight, just in case?" Gi asked. She worried about the youngest boy, and wanted to make sure he was OK.

"Thanks Gi, but I think I'm gonna go home and sleep, painkillers don't seem to have gotten rid of the hangover!" he laughed.

They were still laughing when they pulled up in front of Dougie's apartment. They said there goodbyes, and Dougie stumbled up to his room. He looked at the clock : 11pm. He lead his head on the pillow, and soon drifted to sleep...

M**ore Drama in next chapters, just needed to get him out of the hospital so I could write the. Next chapters, please review! THANK YOU!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Wasn't sure what to right! Hope you like it, the next one will be better, I promise!

Toms POV

It was a week after the incident. We were all waiting outside Dougs ready to pick him up to go to an interview. We'd been waiting outside for 5 minutes when we decided to ring him, just incase he somehow hadn't noticed the big people carrier right outside his window. We rang his apartment. No answer. We rang again. Still no answer.

We didn't know what was going on. Dougie barely ever went out and hadn't told us that he was going anywhere, and besides that we had an interview in just over an hour, and we were going to be late. We were just about to go and knock on his door when a car pulled up behind us. Out stepped a very tired, drowsy looking Dougie. His jumper was pulled up other his head, and although it wasn't a sunny day, he had his sunglasses on. We saw him turn around and saying bye to the driver of the car and slinging his rucksack on. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and took a long, heavy drag. None of us were particularly happy about the smoking, but after last week, we decided not to bring it up, not wanting to end up in a hospital again. As he walked towards his car, he stopped and turned to look at us.

"Sh*t..." we saw him mumble. Just as he was about to turn away like he hadn't seen us, Danny beeped the car horn. We laughed as Dougie's hands shot up to his head, cursing at us at the same time. We stepped out the car, and began to walk over.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he shouted.

"Morning to you too!" Harry replied with a smile. We all laughed, until we were stopped by Dougie's groaning.

"Someone a bit hungover?" I asked teasingly. He replied by sticking his middle finger up and turning back to the door of his house. Danny pulled him back, suprising Dougie abit.

"Where you off to?" Danny asked.

"My house..."Dougie asked a bit confused.

"No your not, we got an interview to go to!" Danny replied, pushing him towards the car. As we walked over, I could hear a few muttered curses under his breath. "Enough of that!" I whispered into his ears, slapping him on the back of his head. Just before we got in, Dougie stopped by the door. He took one final drag before flicking his but away. He grabbed a can of deodorant and sprayed himself all over, trying tot mask the smell of tobacco. As he hopped in the car, we talked about our new album, until we fianlly reached the studio. After hair and makeup, we hopped onto the stage.

Dougie had sat silently throughout the whole interviews, like he normally did until the interviewer asked him a question directly.

"So Dougie, is it true that you ended up spending the night in hospital last week?" The interviewer asked.

Dougie shuffled his feet uncomfortably, clearing his throat at the same time, "Uh... yeah, I did yeah."

"Why?" the interview asked bluntly.

He looked around at us, his eyes begging for help. I just shrugged, and Harry and Danny did the same. "Well?" they asked again. "I had a little fall... In my apartment, nothing serious though," Dougie replied smiling, hoping the interviewer believed him. Thankfully she just nodded, and carried on with the rest of the interview as if nothing had happened, and didn't bother Doug for the rest of the interview.

As we left the studio, we all piled in the van, apart from Dougie.

"You coming mate?" I asked.

"Um no, I'm getting a lift from a friend'" he replied.

"Oh cool, how come?" I questioned, Dougie normally jumped in the van like his life depended on it, and must of his mates were still to young to drive.

"Benny G, he's taking me out to some new club tonight," he replied shrugging his shoulders. I looked back at Harry and Danny confused.

"Two nights in a row?" I questioned.

"Yeah why?" he snapped back. I could see he wasn't in the mood to argue, so just left it.

"All right then mate, see you in the morning!" I called. He smiled and began to walk over to a car on the far side of the car park. As he got in, I saw him flick open a bottle of beer. But before I could see what elese he was doing, we drove off...

Dougie's POV

As we reached the club, I was already pretty much drunk. I'd had 5 cans of Bud on the way over in the car, refusing any to Ben as he was driving. We spent most of the evening dancing and drinking. We met up with a few mates, and a few girls. As we left the club I was arm in arm with Hannah, one of the dancers there. Ben offered me a lift back to mine, so me and Hannah could have some privacy. We agreed, and soon enough arrived back at mine.

I led Hannah up to my room, where she pulled me up onto the bed. We kissed deeply, running our fingers over each others bodies. She pulled of her top, and i did the same, kissing her down the front. She seemed to understand what I was asking for, and soon enough we were on top of each other, naked. I can't remember what happened then, I was a bit...busy.


	10. Chapter 10

I know i have not updated in a while (ill), but i promise i will do soon... I may upload a few chapters tomorrow! :) Also i'm off on hols on saturday so updates may be a bit slower. But i will try not too!

Please review and Stick with me!

I flickered my eyes open as I felt someone shaking me around. I rolled over to see a very pretty blonde, leaning over me. Her eyes seemed scared, frantically searching for something. I pulled myself up, and was about to ask what was wrong when she started for me.

"There's Someone in the house." She whispered.

" What?" I asked confused. She nodded her head towards the door. I listened closely and sure enough could hear people talking downstairs. I instantly recognized the voices. Tom, harry, Danny, Gi, Izzy and Georgia. "Shit..." I mumbled quietly. I lifted myself up from the bed, causing my head to spin in the process. I looked on my floor to see clothes sprawled everywhere.

Pulling my jeans and jacket on, I motioned for the girl to come with me to the bathroom. As if she read my mind she began to talk.

"My names Hannah. And yes, we slept together." She said bluntly, as if it was common knowledge. I smiled a little, but soon dropped it when I realized what was happening.

I was stuck in my room with some random girl i had met the night before, with a banging headache and all my friends who are going to slaughter me for this downstairs. But before I could do anything, Danny came bursting in through the door.

"Gooooooo-" he began to shout, but stopped when he realized that I wasn't alone. His face filled with anger, and I noticed his fists clench up into balls.

"Get. Out" he hissed at Hannah. She scurried around the room collecting her stuff and began to make her way downstairs. I followed her down, pulling her back by the shoulder as we neared the bottom.

"You don't have to go," I whispered, but she just shook her head lightly, afraid of what Danny was going to do next, and left the house. I heard the front door slam and turned around to see a group very angry looking bandmates and girlfriends.

"Look I can explain..." I began, but was again interrupted.

"Save it." Tom replied, pulling me out towards the door.


	11. Chapter 11

DOUGIE POV

There was a loud bang.

I turned around to see a newspaper lying on my table. I walked over and flipped it over to the front. On the front was a collection of pictures of me. The first was of me and a girl about five days ago at a club with the boys, where I got papped kissing a girl from behind the bar. The second was of the night before last. It showed me pressed against a wall with ANOTHER girl making out once again. The third was of me and Hannah making out outside a different club, followed by one of me drunkenly leading her into my house. The last showed one of me and my ex, Jess. I broke up with her just over a week ago after about 3 months. I guess I got over her pretty quickly, and apparently the paper had thought this too. I looked at the title.

'MCFLY ON THE PROWL...'

I sighed … this couldn't be good.

"McFly Bassist Dougie Poynter has been caught with three different girls, a week after breaking up with Long term girlfriend Jess Small.

Dougie, 18 and bassist for British pop-rock band McFly, broke up with Jess after nearly a 4 month long relationship, but has already seemed to have move on. And apparently he isn't looking to settle down anytime soon, after being seen leaving various clubs over the past week (including two nights on the trot last light and the night before) with three different girls.

The youngster was first seen entering a club 5 nights ago with his fellow band mates Tom Fletcher, Harry Judd and Danny Jones along with their long term girlfriends Giovanna Falcone, Izzy Johnson and Georgia Horsley. People described how his fellow bandmates were trying to set up the now single member of the band. It was described that when Poynter went to get another drink, the waitress invited him behind the bar, and the pair were not seen again to later in the evening.

Then, two nights ago, the bassist was seen entering a different club in North London with a group of boys, seemingly of the same age. Here he was seen dancing with a group of girls, then when leaving the club, kissing her a very passionate kiss goodnight.

Last night he was seen leaving another club at around 3am in the morning. He left with a girl who he later lead into his house. People at the club described how she had been flirting with the drunk bassist all night, and he soon saw the appeal...

Many are now asking whether the teen is losing control to the fame. Some claim to have seen Poynter smoking over the past week, and was also seen leaving the hospital earlier this week. What do you think? Is the teenage star spiralling out of control? Send your opinions into..."

I looked up at the boys. They all stood there looking at me as if i was some piece of washed up dirt. Unsure of what to do, I opened my mouth to apologise, but was stopped

When I felt a hand slap against my mouth.

"No. Didn't even bother apologising, we know your not sorry." Danny shouted, staring at me with a look u had never seen him give. His usually soft eyes seemed as cold as stone, staring right though me. I looked down at my feet, not wanting to see their faces. I felt Danny pull his hand away from my mouth, and step back.

"Well... Who want to start?" I heard Tom asking, looking across the others. I heard Harry say he would so he could "give me a right bollocking" or something, but I was shocked when I heard Gi say she would, as she wouldn't shout unless she was REALLY angry, which was hard to do as she pretty much loves everyone. She sat down beside me and used her hand to lift up my chin.

"Why did you do it?" she asked softly. Not wanting to speak, I just shrugged and shuffled uncomfortably in my chair.

"Please Dougie, we only want to help you... Your only 18! You don't need to be going out to clubs every other night!" I didn't know what to say. When they were 18 they went out all the time, but just because I was the youngest, it was the end of the world if I did.

"You all went out all the time..." I answered, still looking down at the floor.

"But that was when we were younger, it's time to grow up now," she calmly replied.

"But im still only 18! I was 15 then do wast allowed to go anywhere, why can't I go now!" I replied raising my voice a little.

"There's no need to shout now Doug, just calm down and..."

"I'm allowed to talk however I want to thank you! This is MY house and I MY life and I can do whatever I want!" I shouted, getting angrier at the way they were treating me like a baby. Before i knew what I was doing, I was stood by my front door, holding it open for them.

"Get. Out." I shouted through gritted teeth.

"Look Doug..." Harry began, but

Simply ignored him and opened the door wider. They looked around at each other, and silently left my house, slamming the door behind them.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. It was a text form my best mate, Sam, asking of I wanted to meet up with him tonight. I smiled to myself, and replied yeah without a second thought.

I KNOW THAT RHE END OF THAT CHAPTER IS AWFUL! BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE! PLEASE SEND SUGGESTIONS OF WHAT TO DO NEXT TO SPEED UP MY UPDATES! REVIEW AND SUBCRIBE TOO PLEASE! MUCH LOVE MADDIE! XXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

THIS CHAPTER IS SPLIT INTO 2 (POSSIBLY 3 BUT I HAVENT DECIDED YET!). I HOPE YOU LIKE IT... WILL UPDATE SOON!

KEEP SENDING IN THE SUGGESTIONS PLEASE, THEY ARE UNBELEIVABLEY HELPFUL! REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE!

SPECIAL THANKS TO: S1h2a3do4w and Orange-Peel-Pixie, LOVE YOU GUYS (OR GIRLS)

2 Weeks Later...

DOUGIES POV

I was once again stood outside the back of the club that I had met Tommy, where he had given me the letter. I took another long drag at my cigarette, thinking of what had happend over the last two weeks.

I had only spoken to the guys twice since the incident. The last time not ending particualry well. Infact, it ended awfully. Once again I found myself surronded by my so called friends. Once again they were quizzing me, trying to be understanding, but I could see right through the fake sympathetic smiles. The press was full of stories of me. According to one paper I was "one club away from being booted out the band", which was complete bull. Anyway, I was once again surronded by my friends, who were questioning me about why I was doing it, when Izzy finally spoke. She normally sat silently, so I was abit taken aback when she spoke, but when she did, she sent chills through my spine...


	13. Chapter 12  Part 2

FLASHBACK

Izzys POV

I stood towards the back fingers intwined with Harrys, watching Dougie. Over the past couple of weeks he just seems to be spiralling out of control. It seems that veryday hes at another club, getting wasted, then making out with some girl. None of us are really sure what to do, its just not Dougie at all. Hes normally so quiet, so gentle, and was never really that into getting drunk. Never really used to be into drinking, said it reminded him of his dad.

His dad.

Maybe thats how we could get through to him. Ever since he got that letter, thats when this all started. Maybe hes depressed, thats why hes blocking us all out. He said once how his dad would just go out and get wasted all the time. Maybe thats why hes doing this. I have to confront him. I have tell him what he's doing to himself, to the band.

I'm snapped out of my day dream by Harry pulling at me to come with him. I guess that they couldnt get doug to talk again, seeing as none of them looked particually happy. But instead of following, I let go of his hand and walked over to Doug, pulling at his hand to follow me. To my suprise he did, and so I lead him up to his lounge. When we walked in, I was shocked by the state. Packets of cigarettes and empty beer bottles were littered over the floor. I sat him down on the couch, and looked him in the eyes.

"Why?" I asked quiety.

He looked at the floor sadly, obviousy thinking of what to say. His face seemed sad, like he wanted to speak but he couldn't find the words. Suddenly, his face seemed full of anger, and he shot his head up looking straight into my eyes.

"Why would you care?" he hissed at me, eyes piercing through mine.

"Cause I'm your friend Doug, I want to help you." I replied calmly.

"If you wanted to help me, then why don't you all lay off me!" he replied, talking a little louder. I looked a him, not sure what to say.

"Your dad." It just popped off, without me realising. His face went red, he squezed his eyes shut and whimpered, as if it was hurting him to think about it. I pulled him in for a hug, which he rejected at first, but I held on, hopeing for some sign of emotion, over then anger. Thats when I felt it. His skinny body shook, and I could feel tears falling onto my shoulders.

I pulled away from him, and looked at him. Each sob shook him. His face seemed so old. He didn't look like the little 18 year old that I remember. This wasnt the young, funny, carefree Dougie I loved. This wasnt the boy that I always looked after like he was brother.

"Let me help you Doug" I smiled softly.

"I don't need your help..." he whispered, his voice croaking from the starin from crying.

"Yes you do. You need it more than you think." I replied sternly, trying to show him that I meant every word I said.

"No I don't, I can Look after myself," he replied, twiddling with his fingers.

"No you can't..." I began, but was interupted by Dougie.

"YES I CAN! WHY DOES EVERYBODY TREAT ME LIKE SOME KIND OF BABY! YOUR ALL JUST AS BAD AS GIM! MAKING ME FEEL LIKE SOME PIECE OF TRAHSH. WELL I'M NOT! SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ALL ACTUALLY GIVE TWO SHITS AND FUCK OFF OUT OF MY LIFE!" he screamed. I stared in shock.

I stood up, walking slowly towards the door, not daring to look at him, although I could feel his stare on me.

"I'm sorry Doug, I'm sorry if we made you feel that way. We just wanted to make you feel better, but if you don't want our help, than thats fine. Just don't expect us to come picking up the pieces when your sat alone, drunk in your house, just like your dad used to. Your siralling out of control Doug, and if you dont stop now, then your going to end up alone..." I spoke to him. I felt guilty for saying such harsh words, but they had to be said.

"Izzy wait..." I heard him whisper, tugging at my hand. I pulled away, not daring to look at him. As I walked out the door, I could hear him cursing under his breath, and then sound of someone punching a wall. I sighed. I wanted to go in and comfort him, but I knew that we just had to leave him, if he was going to get any better.

As I stepped out his front door, the others gave me quizzing looks. I smiled, and as if they could read my mind, they all nodded and carried on walking down the drive. As we walked, I saw a man walking past us, his hood pulled up other his face. I could just about see his eyes, they were the same piercing blue as Dougie's. I looked at his nose, the same shape. I stopped. Watching the man walk toward Doug's flat.

He turned and glared at me. I felt chills ripple trough my spine. He laughed as if he could sence my fear, but continued walking down towards the appartment. I shook my head, but continued walking. My mind was buzzing with thoughts. Was it who I thought it was. Was that really Dougie's Dad?

No.

He said he didnt want anything to do with Dougie, why would he be going back there? I shrugged and continued walking. Harry looked at me questionling, so I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He laughed as we carried on walking, talking about anything other than Dougie. But I couldn't shae the thought out of head.

"I'll go back later" I thought to myself. "I'll go back and find out what was going on."

I need to find out what was heppening. Before it was too lae.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME. I'VE BEEN REVISING FOR A FRENCH SPEAKING EXAM NON-STOP AND TRYING TO CATCH UP ON MY STATISTICS WORK. I MANAGED TO GET AN A* IN FENCH SO I WON'T HAVE TO RETAKE, WHICH MEANS I SHOULD BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN NOW. **

**PLEASE SEND IN SUGGESTIONS AS I AM A BIT CONFUSED AS TO WHAT I'M WRITING BAOUT AT THE MOMENT.**

**ALSO REVIEW TOO, AS I'M NOT SURE HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE READING MY STORY...**

**ANY THANKS AGAIN TO THOSE WHO HAVE STUCK WITH ME! LOVE YOU ALL!**

IZZYS POV

We were nearly at the end of Doug's drive when there was a loud cry of pain. We all spun round, shocked by the sight that lay before us.

Dougie was pinned up against a wall, being held by the man in the hood. beofre I had time to take it all in, I found myself running towards him. If it wasnt for Harry, pulling me back, i would have dove straight into the fight.

Thank God I didn't...

DOUGIES POV

Slamming my fist into the wall, I took a deep breath in and thought about what I was doing. I was turning my back on everyone that had ever cared for me. My mum had tried to ring me countless times, and I know that I should ring her, but I can't bring myself too. I don't want to here her tell me thats she disappointed, or upset with what I had done to myself. I don't want to here anyone else tell me that, as I dread the feeling of guilt that comes with them.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. I look through the peep hole, but I can't see anyone. I pull open my door, only to be met by a strong hand pulling me out.

I feel myself being swung into the wall. Letting out a cry of pain, I open my eyes to see him , my pathetic excuse of a father, stood infront of me. One hand is clutching a half empty bottle of smirnoff, the other clutching my neck.

He slams my head into the wall again, and I feel the blood trickling down my back from my head as he does so. He repeats this several times before I notice my friends running towards me. I'm watching them so intently I barely notice that I'm being beaten to a pulp. The guilt of what I had done over the last month was overwelming me. I couldn't believe what I had done. I couldn't believe what I had put them through. I was only snapped back into reality when I felt a new kind of pain.

This one wasn't like the others. It was more of a sting. A sharp throbbing sensation. It was More like someone was twisting my stomach and pulling apart with their bear hands. I felt my dad's grip around my neck loosen. As I fall to the floor, I can faintly hear my friends voices in the background calling me.

I reach down to the source of the pain. I can feel something sharp, but unsure of what it was, I strain my eyes open so to have a proper look.

I see the smashed smirnoff bottle poking out through my skin. The remains of the alcahol burns my skin, cutting like a razor, burning through the snow (BLINK 182 QUOTE!).

I can here people calling, and the faint sound of sirens. My thoughts drift back to the night that Harry punched me, and I feel the familar beginnings of a seizure forming.

As the voices get quieter, I sense someone shaking me slightly.

But I can't respond. Just like before, I find myself slipping into a deep black hole... But atleast I've escaped the pain. At least I'm free again...

IZZYS POV

We watch from a distance. We wanted to hep we could all see the smashed bottle in his Dad's hands. He was clearly drunk, and we were all too scared to try and intervene. I felt my eyes fill with tears as I watched Dougie being beaten to a pulp. What Dougie had done recently wasn't good, but he certainley didn't deserve this. All of a sudden Dougie collapsed to the floor. I'd been so lost in my mind I hadn't seen Dougie's dad driving the bottle in his hand into Dougie's stomach. However I was almost glad I hadn't, as I'm not sure that that was soemthing I would have wanted to see. We all watched intently as we saw the blood pouring from all over his body. His eyes, which had been so cold and bitter over the last few weeks, had once again turned back to their original form of innocence. I held onto his hand, trying to offer some comfort. The sight of the pain and fear inside of him was heartbreaking. He didn't deserve this. He was only 18! He had all his life ahead of him. He had all of time with McFly ahead of him... But in my mind I knew that he might not. I knew that he might not have all the time left. I knew this may be the last time I saw his blue eyes. I knew this might be the last time I saw him breath. I knew This may be the last time I saw him... alive.

**SOOOO... WHAT SHOULD I DO NOW? SHOULD I KILL DOUGIE OFF? I KNOW ITS A RUBBISH WAY TO END IT AND I REALLY DONT WANT TO HAVE TO BUT I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE! HELP WOULD BE APPRECIATED! LOVE YOU!**

**GALAXY DEFENDERS!**


	15. Chapter 15

SO I'VE DONE ANOTHER CHAPTER! REALLY THANKFUL FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! XXX

HARRY'S POV

I watched Izzy lying next to Doug trying to calm him down, but it wasn't working. The tears kept pouring from his eyes and his whole body was shaking. For a second I thought it had stopped, but I soon realized that he had passed out. I stood in shock as I watched Doug shaking violently, unable to control himself.

Before had I had the chance to realize what I was doing, I was crouched down next I him, holding his fragile hands in mine, dialing 999.

"Hello, emergency services, which service do you require?" a women's voice came down the phone.

"Um, ambulance. Wait no police! No ambulance, ambulance first!" I stuttered, panicking as to what I was suppose to be doing.

"Ok sir, can you describe the situation for me?"

"My friend, his dad, he... He stabbed him and now he's shaking an bleeding like crazy and..." i cried, tears pouring from eyes whilst doing so.

"ok sir, now try and calm down for me and tell me where you are please," the women spook soothingly.

"Flat 2, McFly village, north london, please come quickly, he's not looking good at all!" I cried once again, Feeling his grip on my hand loosen.

I looked at his face, it ha turned a ghostly white, apart from he small trickle of blood that was falling down his cheek, almost as if he was crying blood. I could faintly hear the sirens approaching in the distance, an was looking to see where they were when I felt someone squeeze my hand. I looked down to see Dougie, his eyes barely open like when he laughed, looking up at me. His eyes seemed so innocent, small and kind just like they were before all this drama, yet they were still missing something. The little spark of energy, life and happiness seemed non-existent nowadays. As I hazed at him, I saw him mouth two words to me.

"I'm Sorry."

4 HOURS LATER AND BACK IN THE HOSPITAL…

TOMS POV

We were all gathered in the hospital waiting room, gazing around the plain, clean room, searching for any kind of hope. I felt like I ha been sat in there for hours, trying to think of anything over than dougie, yet that was all I could think about. We should have looked after him better. We shouldn't of left him on his own. He was only 18! How stupid could we be to leave a 18 year I'm kid to look after himself. Why hadn't we done something to help him. We knew that he wasn't coping well yet all we did was shout at him! When he needed us most we turned our backs on him. J felt the guilt flushing through my body. I still remember the first nifty in the band house, when dougie had had such bad nightmares about his dad that he ended up coming into my Room at 2am in floods of tears, begging to go home. I remember how it made me feel, seeing such a small, fragile boy so broken, when he should have been full of life. That not I had promised him that e vet needed anything, I would be there to help him. I would be there to bring him him, protect him from whatever was hurting him. But I had failed. I had been unable to fulfill the most important promise I had ever made. Dougie was more like a little brother to me than a best friend. I always thought that if anything went wrong I would be there to support him. But I had been wrong. When he had needed me most I had left him. But it was too late to be thinking about that now. We had to focus on making sure Dougie pulled through this first. We had to know that he still trusts us. That he still loves us. But if we were going to do that then we needed him to battle through the pain and live. And I was knew that I was about to find out when the doctor came in.

"Friends of Dougie Poynter?"

"Yes, that's us sir" I replied calmly.

"Ok. You may want to sit down for this…"

SO ANOTHER CHAPTER! 2 IN TWO DAYS!

FEEL LIKE IM LOSING REVIEWS AND READERS! HOPE IM NOT BORING YOU… PLEASE SEND IN SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEW, AS IF I FEEL THAT NOT MANY PEOPLE ARE READING THIS THEN I WON'T CONTINUE...

Thanks anyways! Madbuff xxxx


	16. Chapter 16

SOOOOOOOOOOO... WENT TO SEE MCFLY YESTERDAY! NEARLY CAUGHT DOUGIES BOTTLE... BUT DID MANAGE TO TOUCH DANNY WHEN HE LEANT INTO THE CROWD!

ANYWAY, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! BUT I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS LIKE IT. ALSO I'M LOSING REVIEWS... :(

MADDIE XXX

We all followed the doctor thought the waiting room to his office. As he sat down we saw him fiddling with some papers, scribbling down some notes. We sat there for a good 5 minutes, watching the doctor write. After a while he looked up at us, sympathy pouring from his eyes. That one glance told us everything. Dougie wasn't dead, but he wasn't fixed either. In fact he was as far away from being fixed as you could be.

"Well, I think it appropriate to tell you the extent of his injuries first, as they are quite severe... However he is responding well to the treatment before you get too worried and so he is expected to make a full recovery." the doctor began. Although worried that Dougie's injuries were severe, it was good to know that he was responding to his treatment. He was obviously trying to stay with us. But who was he fighting for? Was he fighting for us? Was he fighting for his family? The band? Or was he just fighting for himself? I couldn't see why he would want to be fighting for us, we'd treated like shit recently. Never being their ready to comfort him. Just sat around his table, shouting at him, calling him names… making him feel like his dad had.

That's when it hit me. All this time we'd thought that he was just being a stubborn little teenage git, yet the reality was that he was depressed. Drinking was the only way he could deal with this. The only way he knew how to handle it. He must have seen his dad doing it when he was young. He probably thought that getting wasted an sleeping round with girls was the only way he could get rid of the depression. I know that he was a bit upset after his difficult break up with his girlfriend Louise, but the real reason behind this was his dad, and we hadn't seen it.

We had all ignored his pleas for help. If we had acted when we first found out then maybe we could have stopped this, maybe we could have prevented Dougie being in hospital, we could have stopped him from developing an alcohol problem. We could have stopped him from turning his back on us. It was our fault that he turned away from us all. If we had been there for him, been there to support him when he needed it. If we'd have helped him, then maybe we wouldn't be having this problem. How we were going to get him to trust us again. He has always had problems trusting people, and it had taken a while to get him I trust us. So how after all this we were going to get him to trust us again I don't know, I just hope he realizes that it was all just one huge mistake, and if we had realized what we were doing, then we would have stopped dead in our tracks and taken it all back.

DANNY'S POV

I sat and listened intently to what the doctor was telling us. As every word left his mouth I felt my heart squeeze into a tiny ball, almost trying to hold myself back from collapsing in guilt and floods of tears.

"It seems that your friend was attacked quite badly. He has three broken ribs, a broken wrist and multiple cuts that have required stitches all over his body. In total I think that we've had to put around 70 stitches in, which will all need to be changed quite often, as many of them have already managed to bleed through the stitch. Also he's got a very large bruised and swollen ankle, which may affect his walking, but it isn't broken. But as I'm sure your aware the most serious injury he has sustained is the stab wound. We've managed to remove all of the glass and thankfully, none of it has hit any of his organs. However I must stress that he I to be extremely careful over the next couple of weeks, as even the smallest knock could open up the stitching. I think that's about all of his Physical injuries…" the doctor paused for a moment before looking up at us again, a serious look now replacing his once sympathetic one.

"Now, I need I talk to you about your friends, addictions…" the doctor spoke slowly, analyzing us all for any kind of reaction. We all looked at him blankly, unsure of what he meant. I looked round at the others, we all gave the doctor a quizzing look, and then he soon spoke again.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" he said once again. We all shrugged this time. None of us really had any idea about anything that was happening with Dougie recently. He had become so distant to us all that we had no idea what he did. But that was as much are fault as it was his, as we were the ones that pushed him away, not listening to his problems, leaving him when he was most vulnerable.

"Well I think that it is important that I tell you this then. Whilst we were running the blood tests, we noticed something rather worrying. Your friends blood contained a rather worrying amount of alcohol," he began. I had expected something like that. The one thing I had noticed recently was that he was always close to some type of alcohol, and he seemed to have an awful lot of hangovers. The doctor looked down at his notes again, shuffled uncomfortably in his chair, then looked up at us again, staring through us with his hard eyes.

"There was also something else that we found...It appears that your friend may be... well it seems that he's using..." he paused for a second, his hard eyes now replaced with sad, sympathetic, worried emotion. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest as he looked round at us all. Thats when he said it, the one thing i had never wanted to hear.

"Cannabis. He's taking cannabis."

CLIFFHANGER... REALLY SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU ON ONE, BUT ITS JUST SO TEMPTING...

WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON. REVIEW, SUBSCRIBE, FEEDBACK, SUGGEST AND WHAT NOT!


	17. Chapter 17

SOOOOO... I REALISE THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A RIDICULOUSLY LONG TIME, AND SO I HAVE TAKEN THE TIME IN OUR 4 HOUR LONG FLIGHT ( -_-) TO WRITE A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS ON MY PHONE. I'VE MANAGED TO WRITE A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS SO I SHOULD BE UPDATING MORE REGULARLY ONCE AGAIN! HOPE YOU ENJOY!

ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND ADVICE! PLEASE KEEP SUBSCRIBING, REVIEWING AND CHECK OUT NY OTHER STORIES!

LOVE MADBUFF XXX

DANNY'S POV

We all sat, stunned into silence by what the doctor had just said. None I is had ever wanted to here the doctor say that about Dougie. None of us had ever wanted to here him say that about anybody that we knew. I couldn't believe what I was hearing though. My Dougs, my sweet innocent little dougie had been doing drugs. This was not something that I had ever expected dougie to do. I mean I know that he has tried it, and that he would occasionally smoke one or two joints when he was at a party as he had admitted that to us a while back during a game of 'I've Never'. But I never thought that it would get to the point that there was enough of that shit in him to be noticed, to the point that it became an addiction to him. Dougie would never have done this before though, when he was his old self, the young carefree 'I don't give two shits' Dougie that we all know and love, the one that we all wanted to just walk brought the doctors office doors and announce it as a joke. But we knew he woudnt. We all knew that this wasn't a movie, that this was real. I looked around at the others. Tom looked like he had just seen a ghost and was squeezing Giovannas hand so hard that it looked like he was cutting off it's circulation. Harry however looked like he just wanted to punch something. He had his arms tightly wrapped around Izzy, who was crying into his shoulder, and he was staring at he doctor like he was some piece of dirt. I sighed as I felt more tears flowing down my face. Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself walking towards the door of the office. I could here the others calling me but I just kept walking, blanking everyone from around me. I was about to walk into the elevator, desperate to leave the hosiptal when I saw something in the corner of my eye.

Dougie.

Dougie was lying in the empty hospital room wide awake, looking alone, sad, confused, miserable... Depressed. I instantly felt guilt wash over me once again. We had left him alone. After everything that had happen we had just left him all alone in the hospital with nobody there to greet him when he woke up. I began to walk towards the room when I remembered the cannabis. Dougie had been taking cannabis. I stopped before the door. Should I go in, do I really want to see him.

But then I remembered why he had been taking it. Because of us, because of what we had been said to him, the way that we had been treating him. I swung the door of the room open and practically leapt on top of him. I felt him crying against my shoulder and rubbed his back soothingly, like I used to when he had nightmares. I let go when I heard the door open, but was soon embraced into ANOTHER hug when the others joined in. During our hug, I heard Doug say something, but it was muffled as he had his face buried into my chest. I pulled away as looked at him, and he began to speak again, tears falling thick and fast from his tired and puffy eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry! I can't believe what I've done! Im so ashamed by the way I've treated you! I know your probably all hate me! I mean, I hate myself! I'm sorry that im such a waste! I'm sorry that I'm just some stupid teenage drug addict! But PLEEEASE help me! That's all I'm asking for! Just for your help! I..." he begged us. You could see his eyes darting around the room, almost searching for some kind of forgiveness. Just as he was about to speak again, he was cut off from his rant when Izzy slapped her hand against his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up. This was not your fault. This was ours, if we had just listened to you from the start then We wouldnt be having this problem. So don't you dare apologise, you have NOTHING to apologise for.

You shouldn't let yourself believe that this was your fault, so you don't have any reason to apologise to us," she stated. We all nodded our heads in agreement, a feeling of peace falling across the room as we did so. I looked up at Doug, hoping to see him smiling and laughing, but apparently it wasn't that easy.

His face looked hurt, depressed, and even a bit angry. He was going red, like he always did when he was angry with something, and before we realised what he was doing he turned around and slammed his fist into the hospital wall. I ran over to him, pulling him by the shoulder back round to face us. But instead of falling into my arms in a heap of tears like I had expected, he swung his arm round at me, hitting me directly in the jaw. I winced in pain as I fell back, shocked from the fact that Dougie had just hit me, and surprised of how hard he had managed to hit me (He had said that he was going to the gym more often now, and obviously at had made a considerable difference in the strength of his punches). I felt someone wrap their arms around my shoulder, and I shivered as I felt the warm lips of my girlfriend Georgia brush against the skin on my neck. She always did this when I was upset about something, she knew it helped me to calm down. I looked up from the floor to see everyone stood up, gathered round Dougies bed. I pulled myself up and looked. Doug had his face buried into his knees. We watched silently, the only noise coming from Dougs heavy breathing. He shouldn't be working himself up like this, it wasnt good for his injuries, physically and mentally.

"Get out." he muttered though his teeth. We all stood, determined to stay with our friend.

"GET OUT!" he shouted this time. His eyes were full of anger, fiery like his fathers had been. No sign of happiness. No sign of regret. Just anger. Pure, cold blooded anger. This time we did, we all walked slowly out of the hospital room. None of us looked back, as the sight that we saw was too painful.


	18. Chapter 18

SO THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS A BIT WEIRD... I WROTE IT AS A KIND OF FILLER, BUT IT IS SORT OF IMPORTANT TO THE PLOT. HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY!

PLEEEEASE REVEIW!

LOVE MADBUFF XXX

DOUGIES POV

Today was the day that I was being discharged from the hospital. I couldn't wait I get out. No one had come to visit me since the little incident a couple of weeks ago, yet I didn't feel any sorrow or guilt for what I had done. I don't know why, but I just felt colder now, stronger, almost as if I was a different person. Looking back at how I had been when they first visited me in the hospital, I couldn't be more embraced. How had I been such a baby as to cry like I had, practically breaking down in front of them. If they came now, I would have acted differently. I've finally realised that it was time to grow up. Time to stop being so pathetic like my dad had told me. All this time I had thought that he was just a selfish bastard, trying I make my life a living hell. When really he had been trying to help me all along.

After signing a ridiculous amount of paperwork, I was finally allowed to leave the hospital. I'd arranged for my friend Lewis to pick me up. I'd only known him for a couple of months, but during that time I had seen him quite a bit. He was a drug runner. He came round my house once or twice a week, delivering me what I needed. Although at first I was a bit weary of him, once you get to know him he's a pretty genuine dude. As i walked into the car park, I saw him coming towards me. Almost immediately he thrusted a joint into my hands. I sighed with relief. Being in the hospital meant that I wasn't able to get a drink or have a joint. They wouldn't even let me smoke a normal cigarette! Lewis lit it for me and I took a long, heavy drag. It felt good to have that feeling back. When it kicked in, I savoured the feeling that pulses through my blood. It spread through my body, and felt like it was filling me with energy as it passed through me. I smiled at Lewis as he handed me a bottle of JD [A/N: By JD I am referring to Jack Daniels, the drink]. I took a long swig. The drink worked much better than any of the shitty meds they'd give me in the hospital. Plus, it made me all happy and giddy like the joint did. We climbed into his black Mercedes (don't ask me how he managed I get his hands on it) and drove towards my house. As we pulled up in my driveway and I went to get out of the car, he locked the door.

"Listen Doug, I need to talk to you about something," he started, looking directly into my eyes. That's one thing in noticed about Lewis, whenever he talked to you, he would always look directly into your eyes. I nodded and settled back into my chair, hoping that this wasn't going to be some kind of gangster threat thing, like you see in movies.

"I think you need to stop taking the drugs, and maybe lay off the drink abit too." Woah, did not see that one coming.

"I appreciate the business your giving me but I don't want to see you go down this route. Your killing yourself, and ruining every relationship you had. Your pushing your friends and family away from you, and if you don't stop this soon your going to have no one left."

I sighed, he had basically repeated everything that Izzy had said to me two weeks ago. I turned to look at him, and like izzy he had the sympathetic look in his eyes. I felt the anger bubbling up inside of me. Why did everyone have to treat me like such a fool all the time. Why was i always seen as the baby. I wanted to shout at him, to smack him round the face and tell him to shut the fuck up. But truth be told I was scared, scared of what he would do. I knew that he came across nice, but I also knew that he had quite a few friends that would quite happily beat the shit out of me if I said anything that offended Lewis, so instead I just nodded, grabbed the bag of crack and slammed the door shut. In some ways I wanted to say goodbye to him, as he was a good friend who was just looking out for Me, but it was too late now. I'd made my decision.

As I stepped out the car, I pulled another joint up to mouth. Pulling my lighter out of my pocket, I looked up at the apartment block that me and Danny shared (his was on the bottom, then his studio, then my apartment). I could see them all. Harry, Tom and Danny were stood in the window watching me. I froze, not knowing what to do.

Although I didn't seem to feel guilty for what I had done, something inside me was telling me not to do it. Something inside me told me it wasn't the right thing to do in front of them. I sighed and stuffed the joint back into my pocket. When I looked up at the window I could see them all smiling at me. It was so hard not to smile back. Especially at Danny, his smile was contagious.

I must of been stood there for a while because I soon found myself being embraced into a large hug. At first I refused it, but then I heard the gentle sobs coming from them, I instantly felt guilty. I had made my Three best friends cry (which was quite an achievement seeing as its pretty much impossible to make Harry cry). But at the same time I still felt the anger inside of me. I pulled away from them, an stood looking them right in the eyes, trying to stay calm at the same time. I took a deep breath in and started to speak.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, letting no emotion filter through into my voice.

"why are we doing what?" Tom asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Helping me. Why are you helping me?" I asked again, slightly annoyed that I was repeating myself, as this wasn't a particularly nice thing to talk about.

"Because your our friend Doug. Your like our little brother. We want to help you, we need you back to your old self again. You need yourself back to your old self again." Harry stated calmly, although I could here him choking on his words as he tried to hold back the tears.

"I'm perfectly fine the way I am. I don't ne-" I began, but was interrupted by Danny before I could finish.

"yes you do. You need it more than you think. All you've been doing is pushing everything good on our life away from you, replacing it with drugs and alcohol! And answer ne this, are you happy? Do the drugs really make you feel happy? Cause it certainly doesn't look like it to me! And I've had enough! I thought that after everything with your dad and him attacking you that maybe you would of accepted our help, but instead you go and punch me in the face! So tomorrow morning at 10, your marching your skinny little ass into my flat where you, me, Harry, Tom and the girls are gonna talk about what to do with you." he shouted.

I didn't know what to say. I was too stunned into silence by what he had just said to me to react. I thought about what he had just said. He was right, I wasn't really happy. I mean sure the drink did make feel better when I was drunk, and sure when I was high it felt good, but afterwards i always felt like complete and utter shit.

"o-" I stated but Danny shoved his hand against my mouth.

"don't say anything! Just promise me you will be there at 10," he whispered gently. I nodded my head and as he released my hand, he pulled me into another quick hug before pushing me towards my flat. I think that's when I smiled, the first time I had smiled in ages. And it felt good, like I used to before all this happened. Before all this drama. It felt like maybe there was some hope left in me.


	19. Chapter 19

THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOVELY READERS, REVIEWERS AND SUBSCRIBERS! WE ARE COMING TO THE END OF THIS STORY NOW, BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR ONE SHOTS, OR A WHOLE OTHER STORY JUST SAY! ALSO I MAY DO A SEQUEL (BUT ONLY IF PEOPLE WILL READ IT...) ANY WAY THANKS FOR READING!

LOVE MADBUFF XXX

NO ONES POV

They sat round the table, no one daring to say anything. The tension between the boys was apparent to anyone who entered the room. Dougie fiddled with his hair uncomfortably, whilst Tom watched him intently.

Across the room, Tom, Danny and Harrys long term girlfriends Giovanna, Georgia and Izzy, watched the four boys. They too we extremely worried about dougie. He hadn't been himself for a while now but nobody really knew what to do about it.

After what had felt like hours, Tom finally spoke up, "Look, we have to talk about this at somepoint..." he began but was soon interrupted by Dougie.

"I don't see what here is to talk about" he said, looking up at Tom harshly, but still with the innocence he had always possessed.

"We need to talk about you Doug, about what we are going to do to get you back to your old self again..."

They all sat in silence once more. They had all discussed something which they thought could help dougie, but they were to afraid to tell him, as they knew that if he rejected the idea that there was nothing else they could do. The older boys looked at each other, then to their younger band mate. Tom straightened his back and pulled his chair closer to Dougies. Taking his younger band mates hands, he looked into his scared eyes.

TOMS POV

I looked into his eyes. They were full of fear, confusion and sadness. I sighed. I shouldn't have to be saying this to an 18 year old, and especially Doug. Before all this drama with his dad he would of been the last person I would ever think would end up where we were sending him. I knew that he had been to see a councillor when he first started the band to help him get over his dad leaving, but this was different. Deciding it would be better to get it over and done with quickly, I prepared myself to talk.

"Doug, we really want to help you, we want to help you get over your addictions... Your depression," I said, trying not to offend him, as he had been very easy to wind up recently. He nodded sadly, looking down into his lap.

"And so we think that it would be best if you took some time out for a bit..." I took both of his hands in mine, forcing him to look at me. He had tear in his eyes, almost as if he knew what was coming. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to say.

"And we thought it would be best if you took your time out in... In rehab."

I looked up, tears were softly falling down his cheeks. I looked at the others, they all looked like they were going to cry. Pulling Dougie into a hug, I tried to calm him down. He stayed quite silent, small sobs escaping every now and then, but his body felt all cold suddenly. Each sob shook his skinny body. I felt awful for this, we wanted to help him, but this just seemed to make him upset. After a couple of minutes he calmed down, but still kept his head buried into my shoulder. I rubbed his back soothingly, scared by how thin and boney he was. He needed this. It may be upsetting him now, but in the long run, this was for the best. Out of nowhere, I felt him murmur something into my shoulder. I nudged him, trying to encourage him to speak louder, and then he finally, but in a very quite, shaky tone.

"I'm scared Tom..."he whispered, so quietly it was almost in audio able.

"I know Doug... I know."


	20. Chapter 20

SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I REALLY DON'T WANT TO END THIS AS I HAVE REALLY ENJOYED WRITING IT... BUT I FEEL THAT IT NEEDS TO END NOW! I'M SORRY THAT ITS SUCH A SH*T ENDING... BUT YEAH. THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW OF YOU THINK I SHOHLD DO A SEQUEL!

LOTS OF LOVE MADBUFF XXXX

TOMS POV

Its been six months since Dougie left rehab. It was so weird how much it had helped. When he first came out, he was a bit quiet at first, but we were told by the doctors to that. But after a while he was back to how he was before, happy, young, carefree... And annoying. He stopped smoking now too which is a bonus, but he still drinks a glass of beer from time to time, although he has said that he's never going to get drunk again.

He's also managed to find himself a new girlfriend called Ellie, and she is the nicest person i think I've ever met. She had hazel yes and brown hair, which flowed wavily down he slender frame down he back. They were perfect for each other too, both into all these weird be honest their inseparable! I don't think I've seen dougie without her in ages. We are going on tour again soon too, so everything was perfect. Whilst he was in rehab he managed to write a killer song called the Heart Never Lies [A/N I know tom wrote that song but for my story Doug did!].

We were all a bit shocked when he first played it to us, none of us really knew he had it in him to write such an amazing song. There was one particular line in it that made us all a bit emotional though, one that stood for everything that had happened, everything we believed in...

'Another years over, bit we still together. It's not always easy, but McFlys here forever!"

THE END


	21. Hello

PEOPLE!

Please come follow me on twitter and Tumblr :)

**Twitter - McMaddie182**

**Tumblr - covermeinsprinkles**


End file.
